


Connah Prompt Drabbles

by NerdStreak



Series: Connah [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdStreak/pseuds/NerdStreak
Summary: Some short and sweet shippy drabbles from prompt lists on Tumblr. More to be added if I reblog more prompts.
Relationships: Connor/Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor & Original Character(s)
Series: Connah [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852042
Kudos: 9





	1. Tastes Like You Tried

“Alright, what did you two do,” Hank deadpanned, crossing his arms as he stood in front of two very guilty looking androids coated in flour.

“Well y’see--”

“It’s not entirely our fault--”

“We just wanted to make a cake for your birthday!” Hannah finally blurted out.

Hank tilted his head curiously. “For me?”

Connor nodded, and the two moved out of the way of the table they were so desperately trying to hide. On the table stood a single layered chocolate cake haphazardly covered in chocolate frosting.

“It would have been taller, and, y’know,  _ better  _ looking,” Hannah explained. “And it’s not like we weren’t capable of it! But Sumo kept getting a little too curious when we were trying to bake, and a lot of things were spilled…”

“You’re out of eggs now, by the way,” Connor informed him. “And flour.”

In the corner, Sumo sneezed, supposedly from a bit of flour still stuck in his nose.

Hank chuckled, and then full on laughed. “Well, ya put in more effort than the department did today, they just got me a box of donuts like they practically do for the office every day anyways.” He shuffled through his cabinets and drawers to grab a plate, fork, and knife to try the confection. He sat down at the table, cutting himself a small slice.

Connor and Hannah awaited his reaction with bated breath, as Hank took a bite and slowly chewed.

“If it tastes a bit overdone it’s because we forgot to set a timer at first,” Hannah admitted.

Well, it was a little dry, but the frosting salvaged it enough. Hank finally swallowed his bite, then spoke. “It tastes like… You tried... I’ll eat it. It’s a good attempt. Really.”

The two androids sighed and laughed with relief, going over to hug him.

“Happy birthday, Hank,” Connor said.

“Mhm, happy birthday!” Hannah repeated.


	2. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah admires the little details about Connor.

Hannah sat in Connor’s lap, cuddled close to him while reading. She occasionally glanced up at him from time to time, smiling widely each time. Connor noticed, smiling back even if he didn’t know why she was smiling, eventually curious enough to ask.

“What’s up?”

“The ceiling,” she jokingly replied.

“Haha. I meant, why do you keep looking at me?”

She laughed a bit, shying away from his gaze. “Okay, stop me if this sounds silly, but… I want to kiss all of the freckles on your cute face.”

He smiled, shrugging. “Why don't you, then?”

“Well then, I will.” She grinned and got straight to work, gently holding onto his face as she pressed numerous kisses to it. She started with his cheeks--there were plenty there, mostly on his right side. A couple even came teasingly close to his lips. Then two were on the bridge of his nose, and two more dotted his forehead.

“Is that all of them?” he finally asked again after she paused for a moment, chuckling.

Hannah hummed lightly. “Think I remember there being a couple more riiight around here.” She craned her head further down, planting a kiss on a more hidden freckle right near his hair on the back of his neck.

Connor playfully pushed her away. “Hey, hold on, you just said you wanted to kiss my face freckles…!”

“Not my fault you’ve got more on you. I love all of them. You know how much I cherish details.” She brushed her thumbs over his cheeks, and he melted into her touch.

“Y’know, what’s not fair is that you don’t have any on your face that I can kiss,” he teased, kissing her forehead.

“You can be all romantic and kiss the ones up my arms, there’s plenty of ‘em there,” she suggested, offering her left hand to start him off.

“But it’s not the same, my dear,” he dramatically lamented, though still took her up on her offer, taking her hand and gently brushing his lips over the three freckles that resided there.

“Take it or leave it, these are all I’ve got.”

“I’ll take it, then.” He returned the favor, kissing all the little spots on her arm, then the other arm.


	3. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings and messy hair.

It was a sleepy Sunday morning, and Connor and Hannah found themselves tangled in each others’ embrace, and also tangled within the sheets. 

Connor awoke first, instantly smiling upon seeing Hannah sleeping so peacefully there. Gently he stroked her soft face with his thumb for a bit, causing her to awaken. “Good morning,” he greeted in his hoarse voice.

Hannah sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to him. “Good morning to you as well.”

He looked her up and down, chuckling a bit.

“What?” she mumbled.

“Your hair is sticking out everywhere. Cute.” Wild blue and brown curls frizzed out in nearly every direction, and he ran his fingers through them to smooth them a bit.

“I’ve got curly hair, sue me,” she sassed. “Not like yours is any better right now.”

He huffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, my hair’s always great.”

“Oh yeah?” She then ran a hand through his slightly mussed hair, making it curly and even more messy.

“C’mon, that’s cheating…!” He laughed, trying to crane his neck to get her to stop.

“You were messing up my hair too!”

“I was fixing it!”

“Fix your own hair!” Hannah moved more on top of him to continue her quest of messing up his hair, giggling all the while.

Connor laughed more, grasping at her wrists and rolling over to pin her down and stop her. He then leaned down to pepper her face with kisses.

“No fair…!” she whined, freeing her wrists and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down with her.

“You cheated first,” he snarked, planting one more kiss on her cheek.

“I love you, you big dope,” she sighed, kissing his forehead.

“I love you too.”


	4. Puppy Dog Face for a Kitty Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hannah find a cat, but they need to convince Hank to keep her.

Quietly Hannah and Connor snuck back home from the rainy day, trying to look as casual as can be for two androids with things stuffed in their jackets.

“Whatcha got there?” Hank asked from the couch, barely turning around, making them jump. Damn, how did he do that?

“Nothing--!” Connor tried to dismiss in vain, but Hannah’s voice overlapped him.

“Art supplies! We didn’t want them to get wet in the rain!”

The “art supplies” in Hannah’s jacket then gave a tiny meow.

“Some real  _ noisy  _ paint, seems like.” Hank got up and walked over to them. “Alright, c’mon, what’s in the jackets?”

Sheepishly, Hannah zipped open her jacket. A tiny black cat with big blue eyes and white paws poked its head out from inside.

“Aw, Jesus, a cat?? Connor, please don’t tell me you've got another one in yours.”

“No, just cat treats.” Connor opened his jacket, revealing the bag with cat-themed packaging. “We had to find something for it to eat.”

Upon hearing a bag of treats rattling, Sumo came wandering over, intrigued, not seeming to mind the cat much.

“Ah-ah, Sumo, down,” Hank commanded the canine, then turned back to Hannah. “Why the hell did you two bring in a cat?”

Hannah frowned. “She was hanging out around New Jericho all alone and crying for help, it just broke my heart! It’s just a little kitten!”

“And you two were planning to take care of them?”

Connor and Hannah fervently nodded.

“What about Sumo, you really think a big dog like him and a cat’ll get along?”

“Sumo doesn’t seem to mind,” Connor noted, gesturing towards Sumo curiously sniffing the kitten, the feline mewing in response.

Hank gave one last scrutinizing look towards the androids, but he was met with both of them giving the best--or worst for him, really--pleading eyes they could.

“Ah, the puppy dog face. Checkmate, huh?”

“Pleeease…” Hannah whispered.

“...Fine,” Hank finally conceded.

“Mona gets to stay!!” Hannah cheered.

“Of course you already named it.”


	5. First Kiss (Lost and Found AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah calls Connor to meet up with her at New Jericho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically a drabble even if it's from an AU, so I'll put it here!

“You wanted to see me?” Connor asked, meeting up with Hannah on New Jericho’s rooftop. He stood at attention, a bit worried she’d called upon him for something serious.

Hannah turned back to him, a gentle smile on her face. She was sitting and watching the sun set from this high vantage. Playfully, she nodded her head to motion him over.

He walked over, sitting down beside her. “Is everything alright?” he asked, still unsure why he was here.

“It is now that you’re here,” she admitted, leaning against his shoulder now. “I just wanted to get you out of the precinct. You seem so busy these days.”

“I’m doing what I can for our people,” he stated. He didn’t mind her leaning much. It was nice. “It isn’t easy, but I’m doing my best.”

“And I very much appreciate that.” He worked so hard, so she wanted to use what authority she had to give this poor android a break. She needed one too, in all honesty. After a few seconds of just staring ahead, staring at the gradient in the sky, she spoke again. “I always enjoy watching the sunset to relax. It’s so pretty.”

“...I can think of prettier things,” Connor boldly offered after a moment. He wasn’t sure why he did that. He wasn’t sure why he did most things at times. But one thing he was sure of, was that Hannah was someone special to him. Even as her appearance had vastly changed from their first moments together, he always thought she was one of the most beautiful androids he’d known. Every time they spent time together, no matter how brief, were times he treasured.

“Like what?” Hannah probed further, craning her neck to look up at him. She’d be hard pressed to find anything more beautiful than this natural beauty of Earth. Well... maybe just one thing. One person. Though she felt she could never admit it, even as she sat right next to him.

He huffed, looking away bashfully. “Nevermind. It’s stupid.”

She chuckled. “What, were you gonna say it’s me?” She laughed a bit more, though his shy smile and silence made it die down as she realized her silly guess was correct. “...Ah...”

More silence. “I didn’t make you too uncomfortable, did I?” he asked.

Laughter bubbled up once more. “No, no, you’re fine... You’re wonderful...” Gently, she moved her arm to grasp his hand.

Connor relaxed some, grasping back. Her touch was always so delicate around him. Finally, he looked back at her, seeing the adoration in her lovely blue eyes, the sunset reflecting her features so well. God, he could just...

_Kiss him,_ her entire being screamed as she looked back at him. His perfect lips were right there, mere inches from hers.

As if magnetized, they both leaned forward into each other, their lips meeting into a kiss. They stayed like that for a while, like nothing else mattered but each other.

Finally, they seperated, foreheads touching together as they looked into each others’ eyes.

“You _are_ more beautiful than a sunset,” Hannah admitted.


	6. Varied Kiss Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompts were as follows: morning/wakeup call, back of the hand, and 'goodnight.' Combined them all here since they were pretty short

Hannah was feeling a bit lazy today, so even as Connor had gotten up earlier to start the day, she remained in their bed. Even as he occasionally called out her name, she didn’t budge from her comfy spot on the bed, hair matted in her face and arms firmly clutching her pillows.

Connor slowly opened the door to the room to try and wake her one final time. “Hannahhh...” He got a mere groan in response. He huffed. Fine, he hadn’t tried one more thing.

He walked over to the bed and leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of her lips. 

She sleepily grinned and turned her head to meet his lips fully, getting a few more moments to kiss him before he pulled away. She whined once more.

“If you want more, you’re gonna have to get up,” he chided.

She glared at him. “Jerk.”

“Love you too,” he coyly responded, exiting the room.

* * *

Connor and Hannah had gone out shopping for fancier clothes to wear for more special events, and even more special dates.

Connor stood outside the dressing room as Hannah tried on one more, swearing that this one was “perfect.” He didn’t understand it really, he thought she looked amazing in any dress she’d tried on before. But if this dress was the one that she really liked, he was happy to indulge.

“Okay, get ready!” she called out from the stall.

“Ready!” he called back.

Slowly she stepped out in a light pink dress with thin shoulder straps and a long skirt that nearly touched the floor, and he smiled brightly the instant he laid eyes on her. Just as he suspected: perfect.

“So, whaddya think?” she asked with a grin.

“You look like a gorgeous princess, my love,” he responded.

Hannah giggled, giving him a little curtsey. “Thank you, my prince.”

“Of course.” He then took her hand and pressed a kiss to it, then smiling back up at her.

“So, you really like it?” she asked once more.

He nodded. “You look great in anything, so yes.”

“Okay, then I’ll get it!” She dashed back to the stall to get changed back into the clothes she came in, eager to purchase the garment.

* * *

Night had fallen, and Connor and Hannah had finally laid their heads to rest, however they didn’t fall asleep just yet. 

Connor found himself just looking at her, absolutely enamored. While Hannah kept her eyes closed to try and enter sleep mode, she could feel his eyes on her. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes, grinning a bit.

“What?” she asked.

“Hm?”

“Why are you staring at me?”

He smiled. “Why not? You’re too pretty to not stare at.”

She chuckled. “Because you should rest. Your time’s better spent that way than staring me down.”

“Now that’s not true at all.” He scooted a bit closer, face to face with her. “I could look at you for eternity and still not tire of you one bit.”

Her cheeks went bright blue from embarrassment. “Connor...! I could say the same for you, but c’mon, just close your eyes, okay? My face’ll still be here to stare at in the morning.”

He sighed. “Alright, fine. I love you, Hannah.”

“Love you too, Con.” She pressed a light kiss to his lips before they both drifted off.


End file.
